Sangre
by Serena Ryuuzaki
Summary: NO, no se asusten nadie muere, solo sus almas, pero por desesperación, ellas no comprenden que no pertenecen al mismo mundo. CLEMI.


**Mientras su mirada se pierde en el profundo de esos ojos azules, su alma se transporta poco a poco, a los momentos más felices de su vida junto a él, junto a él hombre que le robó el corazón, que la dejó sumida en la más completa de las miserias, que la dejo sin pensamiento, alma y corazón, y que ahora estaba de nuevo frente a ella…**

_**Sabes, no es solo recordar el dolor,**_

_**sabes, son frases dentro de una canción,**_

_**que quedan los momentos,**_

_**que quedan los recuerdos **_

_**que vivimos de amor.**_

"_Tal vez ni yo misma sepa que hiciste conmigo, tal vez ni yo misma sepa que hice contigo, como quedamos así, hasta que punto llegamos, como fundimos nuestras almas y las dejamos ir, se escaparon de nuestros cuerpos, buscando su dueño y al no encontrarlo quedaron varadas en el limbo, ellas no entendían que ambos no pertenecíamos al mismo mundo, que tu dimensión es distinta, que tus latidos siguen un distinto ritmo, que no siguen el mío, que no siguen el tuyo, y aunque sé que me amas, y aunque se que te amó por que lo veo ahora en tu mirada, por que lo ves en la mía, solo pueden quedar eso recuerdos…"_

**Ahora que estaban de nuevo frente a frente, no podía negar lo obvio, sus almas regresaban a ellos, sus corazones latían de nuevo, y lo hacían al mismo tiempo, y ahora sentían de nuevo, y ahora amaban de nuevo, era como si nunca hubiesen estado lejos, era como si siempre hubiesen estado juntos, el tiempo no había borrado, el tiempo jamás había pasado, no en su corazón…**

_**Sabes, el tiempo ha regresado el reloj**_

_**sabes, tus manos cubren mi corazón,**_

_**y no quiero olvidarte,**_

_**y no puedo cambiarte **_

_**serás siempre el mejor.**_

"… _mientras te observo y me pierdo de nuevo en tus ojos, siento una conocida sensación recorriendo mis mejillas, recorriendo mi espina dorsal, y se que sientes lo mismo, y se nota que te sigo amando igual, por que nadie logró traspasar la barrera de mí corazón, por que quedó sellado, quedó completamente prendado de ti, no hubo y jamás existirá nadie igual a ti, te pertenezco y sabes que me perteneces , no olvidaré y no olvidarás, aunque no me lo digas se que no lo hiciste y jamás lo harás, no podré cambiar, no quiero cambiar, seguirás ahí en mi alma, guardado para toda la eternidad, por que eres para mi el mejor…"_

**Sus almas, estaban reclamándose, estaban reclamando su otra mitad, unirse de nuevo, y aunque hubiesen deseado correr a los brazos del otro, la mente fue más fuerte, deseaban fundirse de nuevo, sentirse de nuevo, se les notaba en la mirada, se les notaba en la piel, se les notaba el deseo, la ansiedad de abrazarse de nuevo y jamás dejarse y jamás soltarse…**

_**Por que llevas en la sangre,**_

_**ansiedad por abrazarme,**_

_**por regresarme sueños que no podrán ser,**_

_**por que llevo yo en la sangre,**_

_**ansiedad por abrazarte,**_

_**nunca soltarte,**_

_**hasta morir junto a ti,**_

_**junto a ti.**_

"_Sientes lo mismo?, sientes mis ganas, sientes mi deseo, siento el tuyo, y siento el deseo que tienes de devolverme las esperanzas y mis sueños, los sueños que se quedaron contigo, siento las ganas que tienes de tocarme y siento unas ganas inmensas de abrazarte, de tocarte, de besarte, de saber y estar segura de que eres tú, de que no es nuevamente un sueño, pero no puedo, no debo, lo siento, no puedo, si lo hago jamás querré dejarte, si te abrazo, jamás podrán separarme, jamás lograran alejarme de ti…"_

**Algo los frena, algo los detiene, y los mantiene alejados, es un raro imán que los atrae y al mismo tiempo los repele, se necesitan cerca y al mismo tiempo lejos, por que existen sueños que no pueden ser, que no podrán ser, y sus cuerpos quedaron estáticos, mientras extrañas sensaciones se producían en su interior, era el alma que deseba escapar de ese cuerpo que le aprisionaba, que le mantenía alejado de su otro yo, sabía que estaba cerca y no entendía el porque demoraba en encontrarse con ella, esa sensación solo ocurre cuando haz encontrado tu mitad perfecta, cuando es eterno el amor, cuando es real el amor…**

**Sabes, tus cartas siempre están junto a mí,**

**sabes, mi héroe abrió las alas, voló,**

**dejó trozos del alma,**

**dejó brillos de magia,**

**de este eterno amor.**

"_Quiero y necesito decirte tantas cosas, pero tengo miedo, necesito decirte que siempre haz estado conmigo que jamás te he olvidado, que todo aquello que dijiste alguna vez lo tengo grabado sobre diamantes, y aunque te alejaste de mi, no te haz ido por que te tengo guardado, por que he tatuado en mi, tus manos, tus labios, tus ojos, tu piel, tu magia, tu ser, no, no puedo entender por que debe ser así, por que te alejaste de mí, por que era para mi propio bien, pero mi bien eres tú, y lo sabes y los sé, por que se que en otras vidas fue así, por que te conozco y me conoces, no se como ni cuando pasó, ni en que vida fue, solo se que es eterno y seguiremos buscándonos en otras vidas y se que nos encontraremos, lo sé…"_

**De sus labios escapa una sonrisa que es correspondida y frena la loca carrera que tiene su alma por escapar, por lo menos por ahora, y aunque el lo negara toda la vida, sabe que deben estar juntos, tal vez no entienda por que razón, tal vez no lo comprenda, pero son designios de la naturaleza y de Dios, y si no es en esta vida será en la otra, pero lo harán estarán juntos ese es el destino que la vida les ha designado, fue una mala jugada esta ocasión pero en la siguiente pertenecerán al mismo mundo y jamás se separaran, pertenecerán al mismo mundo y se amaran, lo harán jamás se alejaran, juntos morirán y juntos renacerán…**

_**Sabes, tal vez siempre tuviste razón,**_

_**sabes, el mundo no era para este amor,**_

_**nos toca y adelante,**_

_**y hasta el último instante**_

_**de mi vida te amaré.**_

"_Claro que sabes que me derrito con esa sonrisa, si, lo sabes, y sabes que puedo doblegarme, y sabes que también puedo doblegarte, si quizá tienes razón, nuestra dimensión es diferente y eso siempre nos separará, el mundo no estuvo adaptado especialmente para nosotros, pero no puedo dejar de sentir esto por ti, y creo que jamás lo haré, pero no me rendiré buscaré la forma, buscaré la forma de estar de nuevo contigo, de que estés de nuevo conmigo, por lo pronto déjame estar así contigo, déjame estar sola contigo, sabes que lo deseo y se que lo deseas, podría estar así toda la vida y morirme así, junto a ti en tus brazos…"_

_**Por que llevas en la sangre,**_

_**ansiedad por abrazarme,**_

_**por regresarme sueños que no podrán ser,**_

_**por que llevo yo en la sangre,**_

_**ansiedad por abrazarte,**_

_**nunca soltarte,**_

_**hasta morir junto a ti,**_

_**junto a ti.**_

_**Nunca lo haré, no te dejaré, no ahora que estás de nuevo aquí, junto a mí, buscaré la forma de quedarme así, aquí junto a ti, en mis brazos, en los tuyos, sintiendo tu corazón latir junto al mío, regresare la esperanza a tu corazón tus sueños y tus fantasías, para estar siempre así, hasta que nuestros corazones dejen de latir, y morir junto a ti…**_

Hola, esto es algo nuevo, espero sigan apoyando, y saben que estoy empezando a hacer algo mas larguito, espero terminarlo pronto, por cierto mi querida Rayearthfan ya escuche la canción que me recomendaste es linda y tal vez pronto haga algo con ella.

Besos y abrazos de yo.


End file.
